Love's Got A Hold On My Heart
by Jessica M. Moonflower
Summary: Serena Lawson is a food critic with the worst luck in men and love. Just when she is about to give up on love all together, she stumbles upon Darien Lane, the owner of a hot new restaurant. Is her love life finally picking up or is it just another dead en
1. Chapter 1

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart _(Revised)_

Chapter 1

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

ANs: I know I've stated in the past that Chapter 1 has been revised, but I felt that I didn't do the best job on the revision. After eight years of finally coming back to this story, I realized just how horrible my writing was when I first started. My writing skills have improved since then, which is why I put newer chapters for this story and _The Beauty Within Her_ on hold. I really didn't see the point in continuing two stories where my older chapters didn't reflect the maturity of my writing style now. I want to thank everyone who has ever e-mailed me or left me comments on my site asking me about the continuation of either multi-part fic. Your unfailing devotion means a lot to me, and I'm determined to finish both fics. Enjoy the newer and better revision.

"Follow love and it will flee. Flee love and it will follow thee."

-John Gay

-----

"Lita, have you seen my laptop case?"

Serena rushed out of her bedroom and flung back the double doors of the hallway closet. She bent over and tossed shoeboxes, sneakers, high heels, and folded shopping bags over her shoulder. Serena then straightened up and pushed the coats hanging off their hangers aside in the hopes that she carelessly stashed her missing black laptop case deep inside the closet. After spending part of her morning turning her whole room upside down to look for it, Serena was on the verge of panicking.

She raked a frustrated hand through her sunflower colored bangs. A helpless sigh escaped from her glossy pink lips. The last thing she needed was to be late for work over a laptop case, which contained her laptop. On it, was a saved copy of a very important review she did on a bakery located on 34th Street. Leaving the apartment without her work would not be a wise decision. Not only that, but there were a few last minute tweaks she needed to make on her article before sending it off to her editor this morning. As the top food critic of _The New York Times_, Serena had deadlines to meet. The idea of being late for work on top of not having her review in her editor's inbox by 9 a.m. sharp was not an option. As a journalist working for a reputable New York newspaper, it was imperative to be on top of everything.

Serena prided herself for being one step ahead of her deadlines and of writing quality reviews people wanted to read. She wasn't about to let her college degree in journalism go to waste by spewing out garbage. If people wanted to read trash, they could buy the tabloids at their local supermarket. Serena was a responsible and hard working food critic and she never missed a deadline. Missing a big deadline for the first time in her life would taint her already perfect track record for submitting articles in on time. Her editor would not be too pleased either if she could not keep her act together.

Picking up a pair of cream-colored pumps Serena tossed earlier off the floor, she hurriedly slipped them on and ran into the living room to continue her search. She checked under couches and tables with the hopes of finding her laptop case, but came up empty-handed. Serena tossed a pillow back on the couch, stomping one foot on the cushioned carpet in agitation.

Where was Lita anyway? She never did respond to Serena's urgent call earlier.

"Lita, can you come out here please."

The command flew out of Serena's mouth with a mixture of unrestrained irritation and apprehension.

The bathroom door swung open to reveal a towering brunette in the process of tying her hair up in a ponytail with a satin green ribbon. From where Serena stood, Lita could easily be mistaken for a supermodel rather than the owner and head chef of one of New York's finest dining places, The Mystic Forest. Her 5'10" stature, olive tan skin, and striking emerald green eyes made Lita much prettier than any cover model Serena had seen in _Vogue_ or any other fashion magazine out there.

"You called?"

"Actually, I called for you," Serena glanced down at her gleaming silver watch, "about ten minutes ago, but that's besides the point. Have you seen my laptop case? My laptop is in there and I've been going nuts looking for it."

Lita shook her head. "No, I haven't seen it."

Serena groaned and stalked into the kitchen, where she grabbed a wooden stool and plopped herself on it. She rested her chin on the table, a dismayed look etched on her face. Lita followed her into the kitchen, and opened the cupboards to search for two ceramic coffee cups.

"I need my laptop, Lita," Serena moaned. "My review is in it and my editor expects the article to be sent to him by 9. What am I supposed to tell him? Sorry, sir, but my article will be late because I lost my laptop case with my laptop inside? Sorry, but I'm not about to utter a string of excuses to my editor."

"Here." Lita poured the steaming black coffee into a yellow mug and offered it to Serena. "Have some coffee."

Serena took the mug from Lita and smiled gratefully. "This is so aggravating. If I could rewrite my review now and still submit it in on time I would." Serena dumped two lumps of sugar into her coffee and stirred the liquid rigorously with her spoon. "But where am I going to find the time? It's not like I have spare time to do this before going to work."

"Take a deep breath and calm down, Serena. Sit here and drink your coffee while I go and look for your laptop case. I'm sure you just misplaced it."

Serena sipped her coffee, an appreciative smile replacing her frown. "Thanks, Leets."

"No problem." She winked.

Serena took another sip of her hot coffee, savoring the bittersweet taste of the liquid. Although she was thankful that Lita was willing to take over the search for her missing laptop case while she had her coffee, Serena couldn't help but check her watch every five seconds. The threat of coming to the office late still loomed over her head. It was difficult to relax when her morning started off badly already. She watched Lita exit the living room and disappear in another room in the apartment.

_Good old Lita_, Serena thought as she reached for a croissant on the counter table. _I can always count on her to be there for me_.

Lita was one of Serena's long time high school friends and her best friend. She recalled their first meeting. Lita was a new transfer student at their private high school. Many of the students were in awe of her because of her exceptional beauty, but they were also scared of her. Rumors were floating around the school about how Lita got kicked out of her previous high school for beating up three students. Other rumors claimed that she was an unruly delinquent that the teachers and principal had no desire to handle anymore, which led to her being thrown out of her last school.

Serena heard all the rumors, but she was one of the few who weren't afraid to approach the brunette. She remembered seeing Lita sitting at a table in a corner of the cafeteria all by herself. Lita ate her lunch quietly while she looked out the window. Serena noticed how sad and lonely the tall girl was without anyone to talk to. It was Lita's sad eyes that convinced Serena to approach her.

Serena smiled at the memory of her other friend Amy trying to dissuade her from talking to Lita. Despite Amy's fervent warnings, Serena was determined to make friends with the new girl and ignore the rumors. She never regretted it since. Not only did Serena find out that the rumors were greatly exaggerated, she also found out that Lita was a fiercely loyal person who would protect her friends at all costs.

After they graduated from college, Lita and her rented an apartment together and lived together as roommates ever since. During that time, Lita worked as an apprentice under renowned chef Pierre Laurant while working tiny jobs in between to save enough money to open her own restaurant. Serena got her start as a journalist by working at a small newspaper company called _The New York Minute_. Two years later, and after a lot of struggle and hard work, both of them ended up at a good place in their careers. Lita had saved enough money to open her own restaurant in Midtown Manhattan and Serena had secured herself a job at _The_ _New York Times_ as a food critic.

Serena snapped out of her reverie when the doorbell rang. She dropped her half eaten croissant on a plate and wiped the remaining crumbs from her mouth before getting up to answer the door. Lita poked her head out of her bedroom at the same time as Serena left the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Serena asked while Lita emerged completely out of her room to join her roommate at the door.

"It's Mina!" a chirpy voice answered.

Serena scratched her head and checked the time. 7:45 a.m. What was Mina doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at work by now? Serena shot a look over to Lita, who shrugged and shook her head, feeling just as puzzled as Serena was. Serena unlocked the door and pulled it open to unveil a jovial blonde at their door.

"Good morning, ladies. How are you two today?" Mina beamed, stepping into the apartment.

"Fine, except, aren't you supposed to be at the school?" Lita asked.

"I've got time to spare. I don't need to be in until at least 8:30."

Mina worked as a kindergarten teacher at a local elementary school. Her friendly and easy-going attitude towards children made her a favorite teacher among her students.

Serena closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Standing side-by-side, Mina could easily be mistaken as her twin sister. It was a comment both Serena and Mina got often in college. The only difference between the two women was that Mina's hair and eye colors were a shade lighter than Serena's. Mina was constantly cheerful while Serena was more serious.

Serena flicked back a bothersome stray curl and grunted at the sound of Mina's upbeat attitude. "It's not a lovely morning, Mina, so please take the cheeriness level down a notch."

Mina whirled around to face Serena, her smile wiped clean from her face. Instead, a concerned look replaced her sunny disposition. "What's wrong, Serena? Bad night?"

At Mina's last comment, Serena's eyes narrowed at her. Mina gulped, and she slowly backed away from her blond friend. When Serena was in her irritated moods, it was best not to provoke her any further.

"She lost her laptop case with her laptop inside. Her review is saved on her computer, and today's the deadline for the article," Lita calmly and gently explained. "Please excuse Serena for her annoyed attitude this morning. She has been tearing her hair out looking for her laptop case."

Mina tilted her head to the side with a bemused expression on her face. "Is that all? You just reminded me of why I was here." She pulled out an object from behind her back and held up a thin black laptop case with a triumphant and satisfied twinkle in her eyes. "I believe this is yours, Sere. You must have left it at my place when you and Lita came over last night."

Serena's eyes lit up with an overwhelming sense of joy at the sight of her precious laptop case. Her bitter mood dissipated in an instant as she rammed into Mina to grab the case from her. The sudden impact of Serena's body on Mina's caused the latter to lose her balance, which sent the two of them toppling backwards onto the floor. Serena landed hard on top of Mina, who moaned beneath her.

"Serena, I know you're grateful to have your laptop case back, but was it really necessary to **tackle** me?" she yelled, struggling under Serena's weight. Mina rubbed the back of her throbbing head and growled. Now, she knew how football players felt when they were tackled to the ground to gain possession of the ball.

Serena chuckled sheepishly and moved off of Mina. She stepped back to give her enough room to stand up and gather her things together. "I'm sorry, Mina. I've been going crazy trying to find my laptop case. You don't know how much you're saving my behind right now."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved a tired hand at Serena. "Just take your laptop case already."

Serena grabbed it from Mina's outstretched hand, and hugged it close to her chest. She gleefully chanted, "My beautiful laptop case" several times, and Lita and Mina exchanged weird looks. Serena's normally serious demeanor was temporarily effaced by her uncharacteristically silly mood, which wasn't something either Lita or Mina was used to.

"Psycho." Mina shook her head.

"You're telling me." Lita rubbed her tired temples.

"Well, I don't care what you guys think of me." Serena strode past them with a stupid smirk on her lips. She grabbed her mug off the countertop and gulped down the rest of her coffee. "The important thing is my laptop case is now in my possession and I won't be missing my deadline."

"If we don't get going now, your boss won't be too happy to find you late for work." Lita pointed to her watch, which read 8:00 a.m.

Serena's eyes widened and she hastily swung the strap of her laptop case over her shoulder and grabbed her shoulder bag off the dining room table. Instantly reverting back to her normal self, Serena looked at Lita and Mina and tapped an impatient foot on the hardwood floor. "It's already that late? What are you guys waiting for? Let's move it."

"Slow down, Speedy Gonzalez." Mina held her hand up to stop Serena in her tracks. "There's no need to freak out again. I can drive the two of you to work. Your office and Lita's restaurant are in the same direction as the school."

"It's not any trouble, Mina?" Lita questioned, snatching her purse and keys from the coffee table.

"Not at all."

"Good. Now quit talking and start moving. We don't know what the traffic will be like this morning," Serena declared. She threw the door wide open and rushed down the hall to the elevator.

Mina and Lita stared at the opened door and sighed.

"She never changes," they said in unison.

-----

Traffic was moving at a quick and consistent speed for the morning rush hour. Occasionally, there was at least one or two cars honking their horns, but other than that, it was a pleasant drive through Manhattan. Serena occupied the passenger seat while Lita had the whole backseat to herself. The comforting melodies of jazz music playing in the background produced a mellow atmosphere, but Mina kept the volume low to allow casual conversation to be heard.

"How are you and David doing, Serena?" Mina queried as she pulled the car to a stop at a red light.

"You mean are we hitting it off?" Serena asked in an impartial tone. Her interest was directed more towards the words flashing on her laptop than having a detailed discussion on her dating life.

Mina rolled her eyes at Serena's cool remark.

"What do you think? Of course that's what I mean."

Serena saved her file, closed her computer, and then slipped it in its case before zipping it shut.

"I'm not dating David anymore."

"What?" Mina and Lita exclaimed together, shock evident in their wide eyes.

"I don't know why both of you sound so stunned. The two of you already know that I'm not easily wooed by men anymore."

Mina exchanged a look with Lita through the rearview mirror.

Serena knew Mina and Lita found it difficult to understand her, especially when Serena changed from a very optimistic and hopeless romantic young girl to a more bitter, colder woman. All her friends were concerned when she decided to take a bitingly realistic approach to life after they graduated from college. Serena started working harder, more than she ever did before, and always found an excuse to refuse dates from potential guys. She no longer had time for foolish daydreaming.

"Serena, you've been rejecting every guy that asked you out. And the ones you do date, you give them the brush off once the night is over. Isn't it about time you gave these men more of a chance? There are plenty of decent guys in the world. It's just a matter of finding them," Lita pointed out, putting her hands behind her head.

"Lita is right, Sere," Mina chimed in, swerving the car to the right at the next corner. "I think you're rejecting every single guy out there because you're afraid to have your heart broken."

"That's not true," Serena rebuffed Mina's claim before she could say anything else. "I'm a busy woman. My career comes first, before anything else. If I remain single until I'm ninety-years-old, then, that's fine by me. This is the year 2007. Women are allowed to be strong and independent with or without a man."

"Take it easy, Serena." Lita leaned forward and draped one arm behind Serena's seat. "There's nothing wrong with being an independent woman, but we both think that you're not meant to be alone. You once believed in love."

"Love is an illusion. It doesn't exist. At least for people like me," Serena whispered the last part to herself. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared at the stores and cars that whizzed past them.

Mina sensed it was about time to alleviate some of the tension that engulfed the entire car, and changed the subject entirely.

"Amy called me last night. She said she'd meet us for dinner at the Royal Lounge around 8:30 tonight. Are you guys still coming?"

"Yeah," Lita answered for both Serena and her. "We'll be there. Is Raye coming too, Serena?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to ask her when I see her."

Mina pulled the car to a stop in front of a grand and lavish building. _The New York Times _building looked more like a modern day palace than an office building. The exterior of the building was the color of sand and the high roofs were painted a mint green. Several rows of windows dazzled against the morning sunlight. Crowds of people were bustling inside and outside of the building: a normal sight on a typical workday.

Serena slammed the car door shut and waved good-bye to Mina and Lita through the window.

"I'll see you guys tonight."

"See you." Mina and Lita exclaimed as the car sped off.

Silence enveloped the current inhabitants of the car. Lita sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her mind momentarily elsewhere. Her forehead crinkled slightly as if she was trying to concentrate on something important.

Mina's eyes briefly rested upon the rearview mirror, and noticed Lita's tense sitting position.

"Something wrong, Leets? You look like you're deeply uneasy about something."

"It's Serena. Don't you ever wonder if she'll open her heart to love again?"

Mina sat quietly in her seat and pondered the question seriously.

Serena may deny that she was leaving carefully constructed walls around her heart, but Mina knew that, deep down inside, her friend was scared of love and getting her heart broken. When love was concerned, Mina was very perceptive of other people's emotions and hearts. She was somehow able to sense if couples fit together seamlessly like a richly woven tapestry. Although Mina wanted more than anything for Serena to find her match, she didn't want her friend to end up with the wrong guy either. Then again, Serena wasn't going to find the right guy if she didn't take a chance at exploring the men who were interested in her. Out of the handful of guys in this city, there must be one that was bold enough to take on Serena, the Ice Queen.

"I'm not exactly sure if she will, Lita. You know that girl is a stubborn ox."

"You have a point there." Lita's eyes strayed towards a Barnes & Noble bookstore standing off to the side, and she scrutinized the display window from her seat. "Serena is as curt and indifferent with men as she is with her restaurant reviews. No wonder half of New York's finest restaurant establishments are terrified of her. She didn't get the nickname of 'Ice Queen' for nothing. And the ironic thing is, you never would have believed she was one back in high school and college."

"Serena is a different person, but––" Mina trailed off.

"But what?" Lita prodded, eager for Mina to finish her thought.

"But what if the men she's meeting aren't challenging enough? One look at Serena's icy glare would send any man shrinking back to the deepest corner of the world, never to return."

"You know, I never looked at it that way before. So far, no one has taken up the challenge of chipping away that strict and aloof exterior Serena seems to favor outside her circle of friends. Do you think such a guy is capable of such a task?"

"Maybe." Mina's sky blue eyes shimmered with hope. "I have a hunch that the right person is out there. It's only a matter of time before Serena stumbles upon him."

To be continued…

-----

You may have noticed that I've made considerable changes to this chapter. Expect a few changes in all the other chapters currently published. Special thanks to Raven and my editor Lavendermc, who have both edited this chapter. Also thanks for reading, and leave me a review or drop me a line. Any reviews and encouragement is much appreciated. Until the next revision!

(Chapter revised July 27, 2007)


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart (Revised)

Chapter 2

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

E-mail: PG for catfight

Timeline: Alternate Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon as usual, unless Naoko is willing to give it to me for $20? No? Rats!

AN: Another revised chapter. In this chapter, I added a few more things. Not much to change the entire story, but just a few things to make it more interesting. Thanks so much to Mir (Amy) for helping me revise these chapters, giving me many WONDERFUL suggestions, and bettering certain parts of my dialogue! And please read any of Mir's stories! They're all great!

"Love, a simple word, yet full of abstract meanings..."

-Anonymous

---

"This is a great review, Lawson. You always come through," beamed Mr. Erickson, smiling proudly as he looked up from the paper work he was reading.

"Thank you, sir. I try my best to write the perfect review." Serena smiled with pleasure from her bosses' comment as she sat back on the comfortable seat cushion with grace and poise.

Mr. Erickson was a short, slightly plump, fifty-year old businessman with silver white hair, a mustache, warm green eyes, and wrinkles around his face. He has a reputation of being strict with his employees, but kind-hearted at the same time. He expects the best from his staff and always encourages them to be the best they can be.

As Serena turned to leave his office, Mr. Erickson called her back.

"Serena, wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

"What is it, sir?" she nervously asked, sitting back down.

"I have a new assignment for you."

"Really? What is it?" She leaned in closer with keen interest to hear what her new assignment could possibly be.

"A new restaurant has just opened up on Fifth Avenue called The Rose Garden Cafe. I've heard that it's a very classy place with excellent food and service. I want you to go check it out and have a review ready by this Friday, alright?"

"Of course, Mr. Erickson. I'll have that review typed up by this Friday. You can always count on me."

"Good. You may leave."

Closing the door to her bosses' office, Serena turned to see Raye Morrison walking towards her with a wave and a bright smile.

"Hey there, Raye!"

"Hey Serena! So what have you and Mr. Erickson been talking about? You were in his office for quite a while."

"Mr. Erickson was just giving me my next assignment, which is to review this new restaurant that has just opened up on Fifth Avenue called The Rose Garden Cafe."

"Really? I heard that place is really expensive. Everything is very high class."

"Well, I'm reviewing it tomorrow, so I'll tell you all about the place when I'm done."

"Can't wait!"

Raye Morrison was a longhaired, raven beauty, with violet eyes, and was a bit taller than Serena by an inch. Raye works for the advice column in "The New York Times." People wrote to her asking advice on love and relationships, but she sometimes reviewed movies as well.

Raye and Serena were now heading for Serena's office to have a more private girl chat without any distractions.

"So Serena, how did your date with David go last night?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that! First Mina and Lita and now you. Why is everybody sticking their noses in my love life! You know that none of the guys I date stay in my life for very long. I get tired of them easily."

"Jeez, Serena, calm down! I was just curious, that's all. I thought that maybe somebody had caught your interest for a change. Your attitude towards men and love needs to change. You drop the guys you date like flies. So maybe Mina, Lita, and I get nosy sometimes, but we just want to know if you've finally found a guy that actually makes you happy. We just want to see our friend in love and happy!"

"David is definitely not my soul-mate if that's what you mean," she firmly stated, opening the door to her office.

"Why not?" Raye gave an exasperated sigh while she took a seat on top of the oak wood desk.

"David is so full of himself! He's practically in love with himself!"

Serena paced back and forth in a mad fury in front of Raye, her heels roughly scraping against the plush white carpeting.

"But he's cute!" she pointed out.

"That's the problem, Raye! He KNOWS he is! He thinks that he's a god or something. Raye, all this guy cares about is his car, hair, his face, and himself. A guy like that can make any girl snore, at least girls with enough sense to see past the looks and realize he's nothing but a pretty boy pinhead."

"Did he try to ask you out on another date?"

"Yeah, he did. Of course I said, 'Thanks but no thanks.' Also, I let him know what I really thought of him."

Raye looked at her pacing friend in horror and dread.

"Oh, Serena! You didn't use one of your critical lectures like, 'You're not my type, It would never work out because we're in two different worlds, Your brain resembles something like a fruitcake, You're boring, or It's not you it's me', lectures did you?"

"Something like that."

Raye just gawked at Serena.

"What? He deserved it, alright? Someone needs to stick a pin in his oversized ego. If it gets any bigger, I swear his head will soon explode!"

"So what did David say when you gave him one of your ever-so-famous lectures, which would make any guy run home crying?"

"Actually, after I said all that, he really did start bawling like a baby, literally. He begged and pleaded with me to give him another chance and said that he would change. I still said no though."

"I've got to tell you, Serena, as a bit of friendly advice...I mean, I don't wanna dictate how you should run your life or anything, but you've got to admit that David was an awfully nice guy to tell off like you did. Did you even think about his feelings when you launched off into one of your famous lectures? Guys have pride...delicate pride, and if you ever want to, you know, do the romantic mushy stuff with them, then you've got to baby their self-esteem until they're so enamored with you that that they'd do anything in the world to make you happy."

"Someone needs to let him know that he's not God's gift to the world. Hopefully, my lecture has knocked some sense into that teeny little brain of his."

"That was way harsh, Sere. If I were a guy, I'd be afraid to ask you out on a date. The way you treat guys, I'm sorry to say, really bites. Why are you so cold-hearted to men? You're much sweeter to your friends than to the guys you date. Why?"

"I don't know. All my life I've been dating the wrong guys, even now. I'm sick and tired of meeting a guy who turns out to be Mr. Wrong. Since it's the same thing now, I figured I might as well not get too attached to any guy. It would only lead my heart into disappointment if I did."

"But Serena, what if you do find the right guy you've been looking for all your life? What are you going to do then, huh? Are you just going to do the same thing you have been doing since college? Just not get attached and move on? Without love, a person's life is lonely and empty. Having someone to love and a person returning your love is an amazing experience! I can't explain the feeling, but I guarantee you, it's a wonderful feeling you can't live without."

Serena stopped pacing and looked directly at Raye.

"Raye, I doubt that there is someone out there for me."

"There's always someone out there for everybody. You just need to find him. The right person just hasn't come to you yet. You've got to be patient and have faith."

"Look Raye, I'm not searching for anyone. I don't need a guy to take care of me. I can take care of myself. Who says we have to be dependent on some guy?"

"I'm not saying that you have to be dependent on any guy, all right? I'm just saying that it would be nice for you to have someone who makes you feel special, that's all."

"Critical Lawson can't get a date?" mocked someone from the office doorway.

"Why don't you go back underneath the rock you crawled from, Valerie?" snarled Serena as she turned to the uninvited guest.

"Ooh, that was harsh," she sarcastically replied as she strolled into Serena's office.

Valerie Moore was a shoulder-length brunette with hazel eyes and a height of 5'7." She interviewed celebrities and wrote articles on the latest fashion for "The New York Times." She was a very slim and sexy woman who was a year older than Serena and Raye. Valerie had been Serena's arch nemesis ever since Serena started working for "The New York Times" a few years ago. She disliked and always despised the fact that the staff favored Serena more than her.

Valerie took a seat on Serena's soft white couch next to the window and crossed her legs in a provocative way.

"What are you doing here, Valerie? Nobody invited you in!" snapped Raye, clenching her fists into a ball at her sides and showing her disgust at the way Valerie was sitting.

'As if I want to see this slut's legs exposed in that EXTREMELY short business skirt. It's not even appropriate for work', Raye thought bitterly.

"Cool it, drama queen. I just happened to be passing by Serena's office and heard you talking about her pathetic little love life. And, don't you have anybody else to annoy? Your fiery temper is going to get you in a lot of hot water, so watch it little girl!"

"LITTLE GIRL! Why you witch! You want to see a TEMPER! I'll give you a TEMPER!" Raye screamed as she lunged for Valerie's throat.

"Raye, calm down. She isn't worth the energy," said Serena as she tried to hold back her seething friend and calm her down at the same time.

"I'd be doing this world a favor by putting her out of her misery!" Raye yelled as she struggled to attack Valerie once more.

"I guess I should thank you, Serena, for keeping that feisty friend of yours from laying a finger on me," sneered Valerie, clearly unfazed by Raye's actions.

"I'm only doing it so Raye won't get in major trouble with Mr. Erickson," she replied coldly.

"Whatever. Anyway, both your jobs on this paper are really pathetic. I'm the one with the best job out of all you people in this paper combined. I'm surprised that you don't get fat from all the food you eat just to do a review. Personally, I'd think all food critics would become major fatsos from eating all those fatty foods."

"Oh, really? Personally, I'd think with a figure as skinny as yours and a pale complexion that looks almost unhealthy, people would think you barely eat anything at all. Better yet, people would think that your clothes would start hanging from your body from lack of nutrition," Serena sneered back, giving her an icy glare.

"I'M NOT ANOREXIC! How dare you! You're just jealous because you're not as gorgeous as I am!" exclaimed the steaming Valerie.

"Gorgeous? You look more sickly looking than those super models on runways." She laughed bitterly.

"I don't have to take this! Especially, from kids like you two!" yelled Valerie as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"Wow, Serena! You really showed her," Raye cheered her friend.

"I wasn't about to take her crap. Anyway, she insulted us," she proudly said.

"At least you kept your temper in check. Me, I was ready to pound Valerie's face into the ground."

"I wasn't going to just sit here and watch you pound Valerie into oblivion. You'd get in a heap of trouble with Mr. Erickson. Of course, I would have loved to have seen Valerie's oh-so-perfect face get a new make over."

After that last comment, both Serena and Raye burst out laughing.

They continued to talk for the next few minutes and then Raye had to leave Serena's office so both of them can get some work done before the day was over.

It was six o'clock in the afternoon, and Raye and Serena had just gotten off from work. As they waited outside the building for Mina and Lita, the sun began to sink below the city skyline casting colors of pink, orange, and gold across the sky.

"Do you know what restaurant we're going to?" asked Raye, watching the sunset.

"I think we're eating at The Garden Rivera. At least, that's what Lita told me," replied Serena, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Doesn't that restaurant have a huge garden off of its dining room?"

"Not as huge as the garden at the restaurant I'm supposed to review tomorrow. I heard it has an absolutely amazing garden, mainly roses but with various other flowers as well. It's supposed to be very beautiful."

"How do you know about the garden? You haven't even been there yet."

"I have a friend named Kara who's friends with the restaurant's decorator, Clark Benson. He has been talking about the restaurant with her. She even went by the restaurant before to have a look around. Kara said the restaurant looks beautiful and elegant."

"A garden full of sweet smelling flowers and having someone to share it with sounds romantic! It's perfect for a moonlit stroll around the gardens and gazing up at the stars."

"She also said that around the garden there are tables set up outside of the restaurant with royal blue tablecloths, two candles with a garland of white roses and lilies surrounding them at the center, swan shaped napkins, and beautiful china plates and crystal wine glasses to complete the display. So you can either eat outside or inside."

"Maybe Chad and I can eat there one of these days," Raye said to herself, but was loud enough for Serena to hear.

"Let me do my review on the place first. It may look beautiful, but what if the food ends up tasting horrible?"

"Come on, Serena. If the owner spent so much time getting the place all fancied up, I'm sure the food should taste good as well."

"We'll see. Anyway, Kara met the owner. She said he's very nice, a gentleman, and very handsome."

"Why Serena, are you actually interested in what the guy looks like?" teased Raye.

"How many times do we have to go through this? I'm not even interested in any guy long enough to get through the first date. Besides, all the guys I date are very handsome, but end up not being my type. What the guy looks like doesn't matter anymore. As they say, looks can be deceiving."

"Whatever you say, Serena."

Finally, Mina's car pulled up in front of the building with Lita riding shotgun. Serena and Raye got in the backseat and all four girls headed out for The Garden Rivera where Amy would meet them there.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Raye," said Lita with a smile.

"I know, but you've been busy planning to open your own franchise of restaurants. How's that going?"

"Fine so far, but a little bit stressful. I have to figure out where the location of my second restaurant should be and sign a whole bunch of papers to confirm them. Then, I have to sign another batch of papers saying whether or not I want to expand my restaurant franchise abroad." (AN: I'm not sure how the whole process of opening a restaurant franchise is like, so just bear with me.)

"Are you going to expand?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I think so. I really want people from all over to try my food."

"It's a great opportunity, because people from all over would get a chance to taste the food of Lita James, master chef extrordinaire," beamed Mina.

"I hope they'll like it," replied Lita, a little unsure.

"Of course they will! You're a great cook! I bet, after one taste of your food they'll be begging for seconds!" said Serena with certainty.

"Thanks guys. You're really giving me so much confidence."

"No problem, Lita." Raye assured her with a smile.

"Has anybody spoken to Amy much lately?" inquired Serena.

"I spoke to her a few weeks ago," replied Mina.

"So how are Amy and Greg doing?" questioned Lita.

"She said they're doing fine."

"I can't wait to see Amy! It's been a while since I last saw her, too," replied Raye excitedly.

"Me too. I haven't spoken to her or seen her. I miss her so much!" exclaimed

Serena, equally happy.

"It will give us time to catch up," added Lita with a wink.

"We're here!" Mina cheerfully exclaimed as she tried looking for a place to park.

Every parking spot seemed to be filled with other cars. After driving around the block for twenty minutes in search for an empty space, Mina started feeling a bit

frustrated, losing her cheerful attitude in the process.

"Argh! IS THERE ANY PLACE TO PARK!"

"Mina, get a grip! Screaming is not going to get you a parking spot. Now just calm down and keep driving around until we find one. An empty spot is bound to be around here somewhere," Raye calmly stated.

"There better be one," a grouchy Mina mumbled.

After turning a corner, there was a vacant spot between a red and blue car.

"There's one." Serena pointed to it.

"Better grab it, Mina, or else it'll take us another twenty minutes to find a place to park the car," urged Lita.

Mina quickly drove to the empty spot before anybody else could grab it and parked the car.

All four girls got out of the car and strolled up the sidewalk towards the restaurant, which was five blocks away from where they parked the car. It was a cool, spring night with a light breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. The stars were scattered across the velvet night sky making the sight spectacular.

They reached the restaurant and went in to be greeted by the sounds of people's lively chatter and the clinking of dishes and glasses as waiters carried customer's orders, or bringing them back into the kitchen to be washed. Inside, a beautiful fountain of a swan that was skillfully sculpted, stood in the middle of the restaurant's entrance way. The sound of the water gushing from the ivory fountain was soothing and relaxing to the ears. A crystal chandelier was hanging above the fountain with sparkling teardrops shining in the light. The gentle sounds of music could be heard all throughout the building as the orchestra played. The dining area was nicely decorated with finely painted murals of waterfalls and swans splashing in them. Each table was covered in velvet green tablecloths with matching napkins, and a lovely centerpiece of white orchids completed the display.

The girls entered the dining area to search for Amy through the mass of people that were eating, dancing, or talking. It took them a while to find her in the crowd when they finally saw her sitting at a table near the window, sipping a glass of water.

"Hey Amy!" the four girls greeted in unison as they walked up to her table.

"Hi! It's so good to see all of you!" Amy Bennet greeted them back as she got up to embrace each girl.

Amy Bennet has short blue hair, baby blue eyes, and a height of 5'6." She was a doctor at St. Agnes Hospital and was married to Greg Bennet who was a heart surgeon at St. Agnes.

After the girls' emotional hellos, they each settled down at the table.

"So how have all of you been?" asked Amy as she took another sip of her water.

"We've been better," replied Raye with a smile.

"I'm working on opening my own franchise of restaurants in New York and elsewhere," said Lita excitedly.

"That's great, Lita. I'm very happy for you. How's your job as a teacher doing, Mina?"

"Great! All my students respect me. They even said that they like me being a tad strict because I push them to work harder, help them to aim higher, and encourage them to never settle for anything less than what they deserve," she replied smugly.

"Sounds like you're a very good teacher to your students. I'm glad they work hard in your classes. How about you guys? Raye, Serena?"

"Couldn't be better--watching movies, giving advice, I mean, who could ask for more?"

Raye leaned forward in her chair, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"But, I'll tell you, some of the things that people write...scandal, scandal, ooh, it's wonderful." She giggled mischievously.

"I can tell that you love your job and wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Are you kidding, Amy? With the type of juicy letters I receive from people, who would?"

"And you, Serena?"

"I like being a food critic. Not only do I do reviews here in New York, but my boss gives me road trip assignments so I can review restaurants elsewhere. I get to try a variety of foods and see the world at the same time. I always wanted to travel and try new and exotic cuisines in the process," she proudly replied.

"You're so lucky to travel around the world while you review all the different types of cuisines in the process," Amy beamed at her friend, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"How about you, Amy? How have you been doing?" inquired Mina.

"Being a doctor is very hard work, but I enjoy it immensely. I like caring for people and working to keep them alive."

"How's Greg?" queried Serena.

"Greg is fine. I have something to tell you guys..."

Amy paused for a moment to take a sip of water from her glass and then fidgeted in her chair before shyly announcing, "I'm...pregnant."

"Congratulations Amy! That's wonderful! You're going to be a mommy!" Mina squealed with excitement as she hugged Amy.

"Way to go, Ames!" Lita cheered slyly, causing her friend to blush a tomato red.

"When did you find out?" asked Raye.

"Yesterday," Amy replied, smiling warmly.

"Does Greg know?" asked Serena.

"Yes. He's very happy about becoming a father."

"That's great, Amy. We're all very happy for you," Mina replied as the entire group of girls went over to hug Amy.

"I'm really excited about becoming a mother."

Amy's face radiated with happiness as she put a hand over her flat stomach with motherly affection.

"I'm sure your parents are thrilled to be having a grandchild," Serena added with a smile.

"Yes. They're very happy."

"Well, this certainly calls for a celebration. Amy, we're going to pay for this dinner. It's on us," replied Lita.

"Oh, no really. You don't have to pay for my meal. I can pay for my own really--"

"But nothing! We're going to treat you to this dinner no matter how much you argue," Mina firmly declared.

"Okay...if you...insist. But I still say it's not really necessary."

"Come on, Ames. We want to treat you. We know we don't have to, but we're your friends and we want to," Serena replied, with a grin on her face.

"Thanks guys. You really are the best friends a person can have."

"No problem, Ames!" all four girls exclaimed in unison.

"You ladies ready to order?" asked a waiter, dressed in a white button down shirt, over a silk black vest, and pants, catching the girls by surprise at his sudden appearance to their table.

"Yes, I think we are," answered Lita for the rest of the group.

"Would you ladies like to know tonight's specials?" the waiter asked kindly.

"Sure!" Mina exclaimed.

The waiter confidently named all the dishes in the restaurant's specials, ranging from soups, salads, and different types of fish. After he took down all the girls' orders and drinks, he left them to talk about other matters.

"You won't believe what happened at work today," said Raye.

"What?" inquired all the girls.

"Remember that brat, Valerie? You know, the one Raye and I have been telling you guys about?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, what about her?" queried Lita curiously.

"Well, I was talking to Serena in her office when nosy Valerie waltzed right in."

"Valerie started talking trash about Raye when she was trying to defend me from something that witch said to me."

"She got me so mad! I was seeing red!" Raye slammed her fist on the table, causing some of the china, silverware, and glasses to shake with the impact.

"Raye was almost going to choke Valerie to death if I hadn't stopped her."

"Well, she deserved it!" snapped Raye.

"Wow! You guys told us that Valerie person was a real pain in the butt, but I didn't think she would be this bad," declared Mina in amazement.

"Worse. Just because she's a year older than us she thinks she can boss us around."

"She's such a prima donna. She thinks everybody worships the ground she walks on." Serena furiously twisted her napkin tightly in her hands.

"But Serena took care of Valerie," Raye triumphantly declared, giving Serena a thumbs up sign.

"What did you do, Serena?" Lita asked, very interested.

"She started to turn her criticism at me. So, naturally, I turned it against her."

"She told Valerie that she looked more like a twig than the drop-dead gorgeous woman she pretended to be and that she was failing miserably if her goal in life was to be worshipped," Raye explained victoriously.

"That was really mean...way to go, Serena! You go girl!" Lita cheered as she high-fived her friend from across the table.

"That'll show her to never mess with you guys. Still, it would have been nice to see Raye giving that Valerie chick a black eye." Mina smiled mischievously.

"I can't believe you did that!" was all Amy could say, shock clearly shown on her face.

"Come on, Ames! That Valerie slut deserved it," Lita said, trying to convince her friend.

"Still, whether she deserved it or not, it's still wrong."

"You're no fun, Ames." Mina pouted and sighed at her friend's seriousness.

After a few minutes of just talking, the same waiter that took their orders appeared with their drinks. Serena had a chardonnay, Raye a sauvignon blanc, Lita a blanc de blanc, Mina a sparkling glass of champagne, and Amy a hot cup of mint tea.

"Did you guys hear about that new cafe that just opened on Fifth Avenue?" queried Lita, putting down her wine glass.

"Yeah, we heard. Actually, Serena is doing a review on it tomorrow. Our boss assigned her to it today," Raye replied.

"I heard that place is really expensive," said Amy with wide eyes.

"Well, I heard that the owner is super cute." Mina giggled with a glint in her eye.

"Mina, you already have Andrew. Remember, blond hair, light brown eyes, and your HUSBAND!" exclaimed Serena, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I know that! I'm just wondering if it's true. I love Andrew with all my heart and soul. My heart belongs to him and I have his. Nobody can replace MY Andrew."

"To tell you the truth, I'm wondering if the owner is cute, too," admitted Lita.

"I heard that the restaurant has a romantic atmosphere and good food," commented Raye.

"We'll see about that. The whole point of being a food critic is to see how good their food tastes and how good and fast their services are. The atmosphere of the restaurant is the last thing we look at."

"So Serena, what happens if the guy is cute? Are you going to date him?" questioned Raye teasingly.

"No! Raye, I already told you that no matter how cute he is, I'm not going to agree on a date with him immediately if he asks me, period. You know what? I'm through with guys. Yeah, from now on, any guy who asks me out on a date, I'm rejecting them flat out. I'm not going to bother anymore."

"We're not going to argue with you, Serena." Mina gave her a defeated look.

"Yeah, we're tired of trying to convince you otherwise. You do what you want to do," agreed Lita tiredly.

"Good."

Finally, all the girls' food arrived and they started eating and talking about their high school and college memories, the antics they pulled, old classmates, teachers, boys they used to date, and various other things. When they were finished eating, all the girls paid for their meals, except Amy, who still protested against them paying for her. Once outside, they hugged, said their good-byes, went into their own separate cars, and drove home.

To be continued...

---

That's all for now! Hope you liked the revision! Ja ne minna!

Revised February 2001


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart (Revised)

Chapter 3

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

E-mail: G

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go through this? I don't own SM. There I said it!

ANs: Another revised chapter with a few little things added. Tell me what you think of it!

"As I gaze upon your beauty, I think to myself, never have I seen an angel fly so low..."

-Anonymous

---

A man with ebony black hair and midnight blue eyes that peered over the heads of most average men that walk along the streets of NY was doing some finishing touches for another opening of his restaurant.

"Here's the order of napkins you wanted, Mr. Lane," said one of the delivery men.

"Just put the boxes in the kitchen," answered Darien.

Darien Lane was the owner of The Rose Garden Cafe on Fifth Avenue. The restaurant was very expensive and high class. The inside of the restaurant was decorated with roses of varying colors like red, white, pink, orange, yellow, and any other shade imaginable. Roses with exotic names like Solitude, Sonia, Aquarius, Brandy, Blue Moon, Pink Peace, Silver Lining, and various others. (ANs: The roses that I just named above are actual names of roses. They are a type of hybrid tea roses and another category of roses which I forget at the moment.) Most of the roses were arranged in crystal vases on the tables, some roses in tall ivory vases sat in the front or back entrances of the restaurant, and garlands of roses hung on door frames or windows. The fragrance of all the roses gave the inside of the restaurant a romantic and beautiful feeling. The color of the napkins and tablecloths were a deep crimson red that almost resembled a crimson rose. In the front of the tables, a huge stage was set up for a band to play. Behind the stage were big French doors with golden handles that led to a large garden. In it was millions of different types of flowers besides roses, growing all around the pathways. Ranging from lilacs, lilies, forget-me-nots, tulips, daisies, orchids, and morning glories to tall flower trees. If a person walked deeper into the garden, they would find a small crystal pond where water lilies floated and swans swam gracefully. Tables were set up out in the garden for people who want to enjoy the beauty of the gardens as they ate.

Darien had been at the restaurant since six o' clock in the morning to finish setting up all the tables and chairs and receive orders of various items for the restaurant. Now that everything was set up, Darien took a seat in one of the chairs to rest.

"Do you like the layout of the restaurant?" asked Darien's decorator, Clark Benson.

"It looks beautiful. I want people to be in a romantic atmosphere."

"I know that people will want to come here to have their first date, make marriage proposals, celebrate anniversaries, and many other special occasions. Your restaurant is perfect for it."

"Thanks. According to some of the people who have been here say that this restaurant is like a romantic dream. I'm starting to have regular customers."

"That's great, Dare. Just shows that all your hard work paid off." Clark gave him a friendly slap on the back.

He smiled graciously.

Changing the subject, Clark asked, "Didn't you say a food critic is supposed to be here at twelve to review this place?"

"Yeah. She's from "The New York Times." I believe her name is Serena Lawson."

"Serena Lawson? I heard she's a hard food critic to please. I have a friend named Kara who's friends with Serena, and I met her once through Kara. What a beautiful sight to look at! This woman looks more like a model than a food critic," he beamed.

"I never heard of her before. Is she really that hard to please?"

"Very. She's a critical one but a looker like I said earlier."

"Now I'm curious to see this Serena Lawson." Darien stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Why? You want to ask her out or something? Don't bother setting your eyes on someone like Serena. Kara told me that Serena is very harsh with guys. She drops each guy she dates like flies. None of them can make her commit, and most of them are very handsome. Guys like you, I would say."

"Why is she harsh to men? Is she a man hater or something?" Darien looked up at Clark questioningly.

"No, she has guy friends. It's just that when it comes to dating them, you can't expect her to stay with anyone for long. She dumps each one and moves on."

"Talk about one stubborn woman," Darien mumbled to himself.

"Tell me about it." Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at the same time.

"She can't be that gorgeous," he decided. "No girl is THAT gorgeous." After Darien stated this, a woman sauntered in the restaurant, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Excuse me. Are you Darien Lane?" asked a sweet angelic voice. (ANs: Anyone care to guess who it is?)

"Yes, and who might you be...?" he trailed off as he looked up to meet two sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm Serena Lawson from "The New York Times." I'm sorry to come so early, but I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the restaurant first, before we start the review."

"Sure," Darien replied, still awe struck from seeing this heavenly creature before him.

"Hey, Sere!" greeted Clark.

Serena turned her attention to the other gentleman standing beside Darien.

"Clark? Oh, my god! Is that really you? You look so different. Where're your glasses?"

"Got rid of them."

"Do you work out?"

"Here and there." Clark smirked.

"You look great!" Serena breathlessly exclaimed.

"Thanks, but look at you. You're the one with the blossoming beauty.

"Thanks. Are you seeing anybody?"

"Yes. A beautiful girl named Clara."

"I'm glad." Serena flashed him a pearly white smile.

While Clark and Serena were deep into conversation, Darien sat off to the side, cluelessly looking from one person to the other. They were obviously into their discussion about...whatever it was they were talking about that they forgot all about him.

Trying to get back into the conversation, he cleared his throat.

:A-hem: "Do you still want to have that tour?"

Clark and Serena stopped talking to look at him.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." Serena smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'd better go, Dare. See ya around, Sere." Clark waved good-bye to them.

"Bye, Clark," Darien and Serena said together.

After Clark left, Darien got off the chair and showed Serena every part of the restaurant. The tour ended with a view of the gardens. The hugeness of the garden and vast amounts of flowers, were what amazed Serena most of all. Hundreds and thousands of every type of flower imaginable was growing along the pathways.

'This garden is marvelous. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life', Serena thought in amazement.

As she stood gawking at the flowers, her back turned toward him, Darien tried to memorize her features--from her beautiful face to those mesmerizing blue eyes...every time he looked into them he thought that he was looking into a beautiful patch of pure blue sky on a cool summer's day.

'I'm certainly eating my words now. She's GORGEOUS! I've never seen a woman this beautiful before. The way the light seems to make her blond hair shine like gold would make the sun itself jealous of its luster', he thought to himself as he continued to follow her every movement.

While Darien continued to stare at Serena, she was well aware that eyes were fixated on her every move and that they followed her as she drifted from flower to flower. She knew that he had been staring at her ever since she first walked in.

'Oh, no! He's got that look in his eyes that most guys give me when they're interested in me', she thought worriedly as she continued to look at the flowers and watch Darien out of the corner of her eye at the same time.

'I hate it when guys give me "the look," but I have to admit, he is cute. The way his bangs fall into his beautiful midnight blue eyes, they kind of remind me of a clear night's sky. Wait a minute, Serena! You can't like this guy! You just swore to yourself that you're through with guys! FINISHED! This guy could be a major loser who is really cute with that attractive boyish grin of his, and...what am I saying? You're losing it, Serena. You know guys like him are cute, but are major zeros with no brains at all! If he even thinks about asking me out, he's never going to get a date. I'm going to keep rejecting him at all costs. He'll eventually quit his pursuits. He doesn't stand a chance with me!'

While she was having an internal conflict with herself, Darien stood behind her and admired more of her beauty. He noticed how good she looked in her dark navy blue suit that brought out her eyes. He also noticed how her small porcelain hands gently caressed each flower she touched. He wondered what it would be like to have her hands caress his face just as lovingly as the flower.

"Mr. Lane?" Serena asked in a business-like tone as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" Darien replied, startled out of his thoughts by Serena's calm voice.

"It's almost twelve, and I was wondering if we could go inside so we can start this review. Anyway, I'm sure people are lining up outside to be the first ones inside this restaurant. I like what I see so far, and I'm sure people will feel the romantic atmosphere of this place like I have."

He agreed to go back inside, and both walked side by side up the long path to the cafe. After a few moments of walking in silence, Darien spoke.

"I'm glad that the appearance of the restaurant pleases you. I was going for a romantic look when I first decided to open it."

"It's certainly very romantic. The roses inside the restaurant and the garden out here is a nice addition."

"I wanted couples, or married couples to be able to come to this place and be caught under the love spell. I want them to fall in love with each other all over again just by being here. I want them to be free from their hectic lives just for one night and just caught up with each other and the love they share."

"You're really passionate when it comes to love and romance."

"What can I say? I'm the type of guy who believes in love and romance."

"This is certainly a change from most guys I know," stated Serena.

"Are you saying that you never thought guys like me existed?" Darien playfully inquired, an amused look on his face.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that, most guys I have dated would act like a major macho man. (ANs: Don't you just hate it when some guys act that way?) Never showing more sensitivity, or their soft side. They act like real men don't cry, and pretend that nothing can hurt them. They think acting all tough would impress people, but truly it doesn't. Personally, I think it's deplorable and ludicrous."

"Wow! You really do speak your mind. Clark told me how you say whatever is on your mind without holding back," he quietly said, shocked and awed by the fact that she thought all men were like that.

It irritated him yet made him more determined to prove her wrong by getting her to go out with someone like him.

"Very true. I don't like the idea of lying or agreeing with something that I disapprove of. It's better to just say whatever you have to say without holding back."

"That's very good advice. Most people would just go along with whatever a person says, afraid of speaking their minds."

"I wish they didn't. All people are entitled to their own opinion. I guess they're afraid of offending someone. To me, it might make the person thoroughly ponder about what they think is right and then compare it with another person's opinion. Maybe make them think twice about what they said. Both of them could possibly be right, too, once you view both sides."

"We've come to the end of the garden path," Darien stated as both he and Serena stopped walking and stood right in front of the back door of the restaurant.

"So we have--I guess we better go in."

"Yeah, we should," he said, a little disappointed that their walk through the garden has ended so quickly. The disappointment in his voice did not go unnoticed by Serena.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Well, ladies first," Darien said as he opened the door for Serena.

"Why thank you, Mr. Lane." Serena graciously accepted the gesture.

"Miss Lawson?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Darien. I really hate formalities."

"Um...okay. I guess if I'm calling you Darien, I guess you can call me Serena.

"Okay, Serena."

And they both entered the restaurant together.

To be continued...

---

That's it for this chapter. I have the next chapter of this story ready so I'll try to type it up ASAP. Now, I'd like to thank Silver Bunny-chan, Kurisutaru(Kuris-chan), Chibi-Anon Ymous (Chibi-chan), and Chibi Cori (also Chibi-chan) who constantly nag me for new chapters. What would I do without you guys? Angel-Girlie (Melissa-chan) who's such a major sweetheart to me. Grace McMoon(Gracie-chan) who was my first web buddy! I'll never forget you. Moonie (Holly) who is another sweet. Keep working on those stories! Silvery White Rose(Rose-chan) who is my buddy and supporter. Natia99 (Nat-chan) who's been very nice to me and supported me. My new editor, Jennie Starr! Thanks for offering your help! It means a lot to me! Crissy, my first reader ever to e-mail me on my stuff. Christina, another faithful reader. Rini-chan, my reader and one of my close friends. Reen-chan, thanks for your support and I hope to see the next chapter of your story soon! Universal Wonder Babe(Mel-chan) and Hotgurl0830 (Jocelyn) who are my newes web buddies! I love talking to ya guys! And the countless of other readers who have e-mailed me. I'm very glad to know that you still read my stuff. Lastly, Lady Spring who first posted my stories on her site and many other sites that post my stuff. THANKS TO EVERYBODY:O)

Revised May 19, 2001


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

Chapter 4

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

E-mail: G

Disclaimer: Aren't you people ever tired of hearing these things? Anyway, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, and we already know who it belongs to, right?

ANs: It almost looks like that this story disappeared off the face of the earth, huh? Not exactly, just been busy with exams and other things, but now that summer is here...more time for writing! For those of you who find this story their fave, here is the much long anticipated Chapter 4. Thanks to all my friends who have encouraged me and you all know who you are!

"Love is essential to a happy life so take risks. Love with all your heart, love with all your mind...it will be more than worthwhile."

-Susan Polis Schutz

---

The outside of the restaurant was already bustling with people who were anxiously awaiting the opening of one of the newest and already renowned restaurants in all of New York City. The line outside of the restaurant took up the sidewalks and ended around the next corner and took up a few blocks. While they were waiting, some people were on their cell phones either chatting about business or to a friend and others were talking amongst themselves, wondering what the inside of the restaurant looked like and how the food tastes.

Serena took a seat at a table near the window while Darien went to the main entrance and opened the doors. He ushered each of them in a few at a time and had them settled at a table. When everybody was seated, a huge group of waiters or waitresses came out from the kitchen and started taking people's orders, or handing out menus. The band appeared from the back of the stage, took their places on it, and began to play a sweet, soothing instrumental piece. It put everyone's mind at ease and they felt a great sense of calm and harmony.

As Serena relaxed in her chair, Darien along with one of the waiters were walking towards her table. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Serena turned to face them.

"Serena, this is Josh, and he'll be your waiter for today." Darien smiled at her while gesturing to the tall brunette male standing next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Josh," she greeted him nicely, offering her hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young woman like yourself, miss." He kissed the back of Serena's hand affectionately.

"Alright, Josh, that's enough with the flirting," Darien playfully reprimanded him. "Miss Serena Lawson is the food critic for "The New York Times" so treat her nicely. We'd like to get the best review we can possibly get."

"Of course, Mr. Lane. Only the best for Miss Lawson," he reassured him while flashing Serena a charming smile.

"That's exactly what I want to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with a few of the chefs. I'll be back to check on you later, Serena."

Darien walked away from them and towards the kitchen. Josh handed Serena a menu and waited patiently for Serena to look over the selections. Serena scanned each page of choices carefully and thoroughly until she finally closed the menu and looked up at Josh.

"I think I'm ready to order."

"What will it be, Miss Lawson?" Josh whipped out a pad and pen, ready to take down her order.

"I've decided on the fettucine with shrimp and broccoli and the tandori-style chicken."

Without looking up, he asked, "Anything you'd like to drink?"

"A glass of white wine will do for me."

"Is that it, Miss Lawson?"

"Yes, that's all for now, Josh."

Taking the menu from her, Josh left to get her order and drink.

Serena pensively gazed out the window while absent mindedly drumming her well manicured fingers on the crimson table cloth. Outside, cars whizzed by, crosswalks overflowed with people as they waited for the light to change, people walking in and out of stores like Macys, Bloomingdales, or The Banana Republic with shopping bags, and vendors selling food to people on their lunch break.

She looked on with lack of interest and turned her gaze towards her surroundings. She watched as waiters or waitresses passed by her taking orders or bringing food out from the kitchen. People were talking animatedly with a few comments here and there about the restaurant. After one song was done, the band started another one. Each was soothing to the ears and mind that a few people just sat still in their chairs, allowing the music to take over their whole body, mind, and soul.

As she took in the rest of her surroundings, Darien approached her with a single wine glass filled with a clear white liquid.

"Here's your drink, Serena." He laid down the glass in front of her and took a seat across from her.

"Thanks, Darien, but aren't the waiters supposed to be the ones bringing it and not the owner of the restaurant?" She arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"You see, I met Josh on his way to bring you your drink and I told him that I would take it to you since I was on my way over here anyway."

"I see." Serena took a sip of her wine.

"So what do you think of the music, gardens, and services so far?" Darien questioned her eagerly.

"The music is great. It's very soothing and relaxing. Just what people need when people come in here for their lunch break and want to feel at ease after a stressing day at work. The gardens are amazing! Never in all my life have I ever seen a garden so huge and breathtakingly beautiful in my entire life. And as for the services, so far it's been good. It seems that all the waiters and waitresses are very friendly and are eager to be at your service from what I have observed. If the food is just as terrific as everything else, I can guarantee you a superb review by this weekend."

"I'm very sure the food will be just as delightful as what you have seen so far."

"We'll see."

Josh approached the table with Serena's meal and carefully set the plate in front of her.

"Enjoy your lunch, Miss Lawson." Josh smiled warmly. "And if there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to wave me over."

"Thank you, Josh. You have been a very pleasant waiter."

"Anytime, Miss Lawson. I enjoy serving beautiful women like yourself all the time." Josh raised Serena's hand to kiss it once more.

Serena blushed.

"Again, thank you."

Once Josh left Darien and Serena to attend to some other customers, Serena picked up her fork and started on the fettucine first. She put a little on her fork and took a small bite of it. She chewed it carefully to savor the flavor of the noodles. Once she swallowed it, the expression on her face was unreadable, making it hard for Darien to tell whether she enjoyed it or not. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably and played with the edges of the table cloth as he watched Serena go for the chicken. It was the same process as when she took a bite of the fettucine. After she swallowed it, he couldn't discern her reaction towards the food. After taking a sip of her wine, Serena finally spoke.

"Well, I have to say that each dish I have tried is very...appetizing."

"Really?" Darien asked skeptically.

"Yes, really. You'll get a good review so don't worry. Your restaurant has lived up to all my expectations." Serena gave him an amused smile as she picked up her fork to finish the rest of her lunch.

He breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in his chair more.

"Since you like the meal so much, why not try some of our desserts?"

Serena wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Sure. I'd love to try some of your desserts."

"Are you just about done with your meal?"

"Yes, I'm pretty much done so let's taste some of those desserts."

Darien called over Josh to their table and requested to wheel the dessert cart over. Five minutes later, Josh came back with a huge variety of desserts to choose from. Cakes, pies, cookies, all sorts of ice cream, and cheese cakes were among some of the selections on the cart. Serena scanned the cart excitedly, making it hard for her to choose just one dessert. After careful speculation of each dessert, she finally chose a berry-cherry pie with vanilla ice cream on the side. Josh handed her the tasty dessert and wheeled the cart away. Serena immediately dug into the pie and eagerly took a bite of it. Her face took on the expression of pleasure and delight as she dug in for more.

"Mmm," she delightfully moaned after taking another bite of the pie with the ice cream.

"I'm guessing you like our dessert?" Darien's eyes twinkled with delight.

"You bet!" Serena exclaimed, licking the fork clean of the berry sauce and ice cream.

"Our chefs make it a point to create each dessert to perfection." He grinned smugly.

"I applaud their work. This dessert is heavenly." She used her fork to point to the small piece of pie left on the plate to prove her point.

"When should I expect to see that review?"

After polishing off the rest of her pie and putting down her fork on the plate with a soft clink, Serena replied, "I should say Saturday."

"Can't wait to read it then." Darien smiled at her affectionately.

Checking her silver wrist watch, she got up from the chair and picked up her pocket book as well.

"I better get going. I have some other engagement to attend to."

He also got up and walked over to her.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Uh...sure."

After passing through the mass of tables and people to a less crowded area, Darien spoke.

"I'm assuming that since you like the food here, you'll come back again sometime?"

"Maybe. I might bring all my friends here so they can eat the delicious food, hear the music, and tour the gardens."

"It'd be nice to see friends of yours."

Serena nodded her agreement.

They reached the front entrance of the restaurant. There were no people waiting outside to get in so it was easy for Serena to exit the place without the trouble of pushing through people. But before Serena stepped out into the busy streets, Darien gently grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to face him, looking up at him expectantly.

"Serena, I-I know we just met and we barely know each other, but I was wondering if you..."

'Uh oh', thought Serena. 'Please don't ask me out. Anything but that!'

"If you would go out with me?"

'Blast!'

She was silent for a moment. She had a horrible feeling for quite sometime now that Darien was going to ask her out from the first time they met this morning. She wanted to the leave the restaurant and HIM as soon as the review was over. She was almost home free, that is, until he stopped her at the doorway.

"Serena? Serena?"

"Yes?" She turned her attention to him once again.

"What do you say?"

"Darien, I don't know how to break this to you--"

"What? You have a boyfriend? Is that it?" He abruptly interrupted her, his face down cast.

"No, no, no! It's just that...I don't want to go out with you," Serena firmly said.

Darien snapped his head back up to look at her incredulously.

"What? Why?"

"Darien, I really don't want to go through a long, boring explanation with you."

"I have all day to listen to it. So explain." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to start.

Serena sighed exasperated.

"Where do I begin...I guess I'll tell you this bluntly...I swore off guys. I promised myself that I would never date another guy as long as I lived."

"I don't understand." He gave her a perplexed look.

"What is there not to understand! I'm tired of dating guys because I just wind up dating the wrong ones! Losers to be more exact," she coldly replied.

"Losers? How can guys be losers?"

Serena got frustrated with all of his questions that she soon felt he must be so dense to want to continue on with this interrogation.

"Since you can't seem to get the whole picture, Darien, let me sum it up for you in the best possible way I can think of. Every single guy I date are either self-centered, conceited jerks with no brains and are utterly dull!" Her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"But I'm not like the guys you date," he insisted.

"Oh, no?" Serena gave him a sarcastic look while laughing bitterly. "By all means, Mr. Lane, keep persuading me to go out with you. But I can guarantee you, I won't yield to your charms, for I have fallen for them way too much already."

She turned around and stepped out of the restaurant, head held high as she walked to her parked car. Darien called after her from the doorway of the restaurant.

"If you got to know me, you'll see that I'm very different, unlike the guys you date. I have many good qualities I'm sure you'll like."

Without turning around, she said, "Ha! That's what all the guys I have dated said to me. Nice try, but all of you seem to think alike."

"Serena, I'm never going to give up until you give me a chance! I'll find a way to prove to you I'm worth your time! We will meet again! I can guarantee that!"

She froze in her tracks for a brief moment then continued on her way, pretending that she didn't hear a word of what he just said. As soon as she reached her car, she got in and slammed the door shut. She sat in front of the steering wheel for a while, thinking about Darien's last statement before she got in the car.

'How would he know that we'll meet again! That's not possible! Is it? Of course not, Serena! Don't be foolish. We won't be seeing each other ever again because I'm never going to set foot in that restaurant ever again. He wishes he could see me, but that's not going to happen. The nerve of that man! Saying such rubbish that is so untrue!'

Satisfied with her thoughts on Darien's meaningless statements, she started the car and drove home.

To be continued...

---

E-mail me please! I haven't been getting much mail lately and I would like to hear your thoughts on my stories! Ja ne, peeps!

Written June 26, 2001


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

Chapter 5

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

E-mail: G

Disclaimer: You all know that this writer does not own Sailor Moon! If I did, I'd have a claim on Darien already! .

ANs: Ah, it seems like your little author is coming out with more and more chapters lately. That's what happens when you are on summer vacation! . Oh, sorry for not coming out with a chapter sooner, but this author went on a family vacation to France! I had such a nice time, too! Well, I'm back and now it's time to start this story! . .

"Teach me how I should forget to think."

-William Shakespeare

---

It was a beautiful Friday morning, and Serena had just turned in her review for The Rose Garden Cafe to her boss. Mr. Erickson was so impressed with it that he was convinced to make a reservation at the restaurant for him and his wife tonight.

With an air of confidence and a satisfied look and smile gracing her features, Serena eagerly strolled back to her office where she saw Raye leaning against her wooden door casually.

"Hey Serena!" she greeted the blonde happily, promptly pushing herself off the door and smoothing out her silk purple scarf that was tied around her neck.

"Hi Raye!" she greeted back, standing in front of her door and rummaging through her black leather purse for her office key.

"So, how was the restaurant?" Raye eagerly nudged her friend's arm.

Unlocking the door, she turned on the lights and walked over to the windows where she pulled the blinds up. Raye followed her in and instantly closed the door behind her so no eavesdropping person could intrude on their conversation like last time.

"It was very beautiful! Inside the restaurant, there were myriads of colorful roses--as many as you can think of! The music was so soothing, almost spellbinding. The service was fantastic! Waiters and waitresses who were always very helpful, courteous, and always liked checking up on you to see if everything was going well and to your liking. The food--pure heaven! The main course was delicious and their desserts was beautifully made! Too bad I couldn't eat everything. This is one restaurant that I find the best next to Lita's. Lastly, the gardens were gorgeous! Raye, walking through that garden felt like stepping into a fairy tale. Words can't even begin to describe it!"

Serena sighed dreamily while reminiscing about her walk though the gardens, putting her purse next to her laptop on her desk and sitting comfortably in her chair.

"Looks like you had a great time reviewing the place. I hope I can convince Chad to take me their on our next date. I want to experience what you did." Raye sat in the seat across from her, sitting up straight and resting her clasped hands on her lap.

"Well, you're not the only one that wants to go there now. My review has got Mr. Erickson convinced as well." She examined her well manicured fingers carefully, deciding she needs to replace her light pink nail polish with a baby blue color when she got home.

"Who wouldn't want to go? I bet when this review is in tomorrow's paper, you'll get a thousand more people convinced into going to that cafe! It'll bring so much business to that place after New Yorkers read it! Your review on Lita's restaurant helped her earn a number one spot in the top restaurants to dine in New York in several well respected magazines and newspapers and you helped her business soar to the point that people all over want her to open up more restaurants!"

"I know. I didn't think my little review--my own opinion could have such a great affect on people!" Serena thoughtfully said.

"For that, Lita is still very grateful for your review," chirped a content Raye.

Leaning forward in her chair, Raye's violet eyes showing keen interest to know a certain piece of information that her friend failed to mention, she innocently inquired, "Say Serena, you never did tell me what the owner of the restaurant was like, whether he was handsome, rude, charming, etc. Care to throw in a few details for your gossip hungry friend?" She arched an eyebrow curiously, arms propped up on the desk with her head resting comfortably in them as she waited for the blonde to speak.

The way the raven haired woman's gaze was locked on Serena's told her that there was no way she could side step her piercing question that easily. Sighing inwardly and wishing she could find a way to escape the probing eyes of Raye, she had no choice but to answer her honestly yet coolly.

"He was cute, very nice, and charming."

"That's...it! That's all you can say to describe him?" Raye's eyes widened in astonishment and incredulity.

"What is there to say, Raye? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he's just your regular handsome male that you would meet on the street--nothing more. He's certainly not special either if that's what you thought him to be."

Her face softened with concern and worry over Serena's agitated and somewhat hesitant tone.

"What's wrong, girl? You sound so unwilling to talk about Mr. Darien Lane. Did something happen between you two?"

Unable to keep up her calm, indifferent facade, Serena nodded slowly, looking a bit pale and panic stricken.

"What did he do?" she prodded her to speak.

"Nothing, Raye, but...it happens to be what he said to me as I was about to go home." She was nervously fumbling with the clasp of her silver heart bracelet.

"And...?"

"Before I get into that, I sort of caught his eye when I first walked into the restaurant."

"No way! He gave you that I'm-into-you look?" Raye gripped the desk in anticipation for her answer.

"Big time!" She rolled her eyes as she replied.

"So, what did he say to you that has gotten you so freaked out? Normally, no matter what a guy says, you'd never get nervous or uncomfortable. It's actually the other way around when you think about it."

"He said, 'We will meet again! I can guarantee that!' And this was after he tried to ask me out on a date." Serena slumped down on the chair, feeling woozy at the moment.

Seeing how she looked a lot paler in the face and beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead, Raye instantly got up from her chair, ran over to where Serena sat, and tried to fan her with a magazine she grabbed off the desk.

"Okay, Sere, now breathe, breathe. Why would that upset you so much?"

"Because the way he said it--he seemed so sure of himself."

"Listen, Sere, all men always act like they are so sure of themselves in everything. Why do you think most of them are so stubborn to ask for directions when they are lost? Or even admit that they are?"

She chuckled slightly at her friend's point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's no way in the world I'd see him again unless I go back to that restaurant which is the last thing I'd do."

"Exactly." Raye threw down the magazine unceremoniously back on the desk. "There are a million to one chances that you'd ever see him again. So don't worry about him. He probably said that just to scare you a bit."

"You're right, Raye. Thanks." She gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She returned the smile graciously.

"Now that that's over, I have something else to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?" Raye's eyes perked up in interest while casually leaning on Serena's chair.

"Lita wants to throw a baby shower for Amy and needs us all to help out."

"Really? That's great! I'd love to help!"

"Good! Lita already told Mina about it and so I'm passing on the word to you. We'll be having the shower next Saturday at our place."

"That's good. I have nothing planned for that day anyway!" Raye gave her a wink. "What does Lita want us to do?"

"Uh...she wants us to help with the decorations, cooking, and writing invitations."

"Well, since we're busy with the cooking and decorations for next week, how about we write invitations and shop for Amy's presents this Sunday?"

"Perfect! I guess everything is all settled here!"

"Okay. I better get going! See ya this afternoon!" Raye waved to her friend before walking out the door.

"Bye!" Serena waved back and turned to her laptop to boot it up.

To be continued...

---

That's all for this chapter! I know it's kind of short, but be happy that I got something out! Ja ne!

Written on August 13, 2001


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

Chapter 6

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

E-Mail: G

Disclaimer: I don't think my allowance is enough to buy the rights to Sailor Moon. ;;;

ANs: This chapter is pretty short, but bare with me people! Since school has started, I may not have any time to get chapters out! By the way, as you can see above, I have my own web site that houses my fanfics so please visit and sign my guestbook! .

"A day is not wasted if a memory is made."

-Anonymous

---

The city streets was illuminated with light from the lamp posts on every corner of the sidewalk along with neon lights from stores and restaurants that stayed open late in the evening. There was no trace of traffic on the streets since rush hour had long been over as cars easily drove pass on the streets, intent on going home or starting their late work shifts.

Darien was among those people driving home after a long day at work, but wasn't feeling tired at all. On the contrary, he had been so full of energy when he first started work this morning to the moment he retired for the night. Many of his employees noticed his mood and found it rather unusual. Not that he was always grumpy when he got to work--more cheerful and eager to be exact, but he seemed a lot more...how could they describe it? He looked like he was floating on cloud nine, perhaps? Whatever it was they just shrugged it off and went back to their duties.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the looks on his staff's faces when they all threw him queer and questioning looks. He supposed that he did look rather odder than usual. Oh, heck! His whole staff thought he was crazy, but he couldn't care less. He was a man who was auspicious and always cheery. A person's life was always wasted if they spent it being stressed out about everything in life, depressed, or constantly holding a grudge for no apparent reason. He liked living his life carefree and happy. Now, if only he could convince the beautiful and wonderful Serena Lawson to go out with him, then life would really be perfect!

From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew that she could possibly be "the one." Darien didn't know how he knew, he just did. There was just something in her eyes that made everything so clear to him. As if he saw his future in it--a future with her.

But the way she acted so stubborn, it'll be tougher to win her heart. It was already hard enough to get a date from her, let alone winning her love. He couldn't exactly understand why she thought that there was hardly a decent enough guy for her that met her expectations. Honestly, she wouldn't know if she gave up on men and love so easily. How will he persuade her to go out with him? Or better yet, when and where will he see her again? It certainly won't be in the restaurant since she made it very clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He didn't have her phone number or an address, so there has got to be a way to--that's it! He'll just get the address to her work place! That way, he can see her and won't leave until she agrees to one date! What a terrific plan! There was no way Serena Lawson can keep playing hard-to-get with him if he refuses to leave her alone.

'You have met your match, Serena', he triumphantly thought to himself as he cranked up the volume on his radio and whistled along with the song.

---

To be continued...

Looks like our Darien is very determined to get the girl of his dreams. Will he succeed? You just stay tuned for the next chapter? . Remember to e-mail me peeps! Bye now!

Written August 23, 2001


	7. Chapter 7

Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

Chapter 7

By: Jessica M. Moonflower

E-mail: Do you think that if I really save up my money I can buy the rights to Sailor Moon?

ANs: Whew! It's sure hard to balance school a website, and writing or typing stories all at the same time! But I manage somehow. As you can see from the above, I have moved my site to angelfire. So go visit my site at the NEW address! Ignore my gurlpages one. Enjoy the rest of the story!

"If we deny love that is given to us, we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater..."

-Unknown

---

Serena was sitting comfortably on her couch, eating a bowl of cereal as she read the morning's "New York Times". Her feet were tucked underneath her legs, relaxing on this gorgeous Saturday morning.

She flipped to the section that contained all the restaurant reviews and found her article on The Rose Garden Cafe as one of the ones printed in the paper.

She reflected back to the day she came by the restaurant and all the events that occurred after the review was done. Normally in any review she did, male owners would fall all over themselves to get a date with her, making it impossible to come back to a restaurant she actually found decent. She was hoping that Darien wouldn't be another statistic added onto her dull life of reject guys, but sadly it wasn't to be. Like all the other male population, he took a sudden interest in her the moment she walked in. It mortified and annoyed her to have all these guys constantly pursuing her every where she turned. Sure she would have been thrilled with all this attention as a younger girl who had so foolishly clung to the hopes of ever finding a man on a tall white stallion, gallantly galloping in the fields in search of finding his true love, but she was a different person now. She gave up on such frivolous fantasies when she finally learned how to grow up. It was like the only way to keep guys away was to be unattractive!

'Hmm...I still wonder what Darien meant when he said that 'we'll meet again'? After that crazy day, I'm not even going near his restaurant'.

Serena was brought out of her reverie by Lita's entrance into the living room in her pajamas.

"Morning Lita," she greeted.

"Morning," Lita yawned, plopping on the couch beside Serena.

"Want anything to eat?"

"No, coffee will be just fine with me."

"I'll go get it."

Serena walked towards the kitchen where the coffee maker was. She poured some into a ceramic mug and started adding cream and sugar in it.

"Is your review in the paper?" Lita called from the living room.

"Yeah!" she called back while stirring all of the contents in the mug with a teaspoon.

"What page?"

"Page 33."

Serena walked back into the living room. She set the steaming mug down on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa with Lita who was reading the review.

"You gave the cafe four stars? That good, huh?"

"Yeah. I think you might have some competition, Leets," Serena teased as she nudged her friend's elbows.

"I don't care. Besides, there are very few restaurants that are top notch in this city. Especially with you as their critic for them." Lita carefully folded the paper up and placed it on the coffee table. She then reached for her mug.

"It's not my fault that the food half those restaurants serve is tasteless! Maybe if they learned how to cook properly, I might not be so harsh on them." Serena crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I'm not saying it's your fault. I simply meant that I wouldn't have to worry about my business going bankrupt. After all, my business is expanding overseas! Places like Paris, London, and Rome want to open my restaurant in their country! How exciting is that!" She sighed dreamily.

"I'm very happy for you, Lita. You've come a long way to get to where you are now. Ever since we were kids, it was your dream to open up a restaurant that will one day become an international success. Your hard work has really paid off."

"Yep!" She smiled. "I never gave up on my dream."

"That's what I admire about you, Lita. You're a worker and not a quitter."

Serena stood up from the couch, took her empty bowl into the kitchen, and began washing it in the sink. After she dried it off and put it back in the left kitchen cabinet with all the other bowls and cups, Lita sauntered in, mug in hand.

"Serena, you never did tell me about the owner of the Rose Garden Cafe. So spill, girl! What's he like? Is he tall, handsome, a gentleman, etc.?"

Serena shifted uncomfortably next to her tall brunette friend. She didn't really want to get into the topic of Darien Lane, but she knew her friend would have asked her sooner or later.

'Better now than later I suppose', she reasoned to herself as she cleared her throat to begin.

"He's actually quite handsome with a male model sort of physique. He's charming and has good manners towards ladies."

"One word...HOT! What does he look like?" Lita pressed on.

"He's 6'1", has jet black hair, nicely toned and tanned body, and has gorgeous midnight blue eyes I have ever seen."

"Sere, have you fallen for the owner?" she queried, intense emerald eyes staring back at her.

Serena nearly fell over in shock at the insane question.

"Have you lost your mind! That's the most absurd idea I have ever heard in my life! Just because I say he has beautiful eyes doesn't mean a thing! You're the one who wanted details about him and I'm only trying to give you a clear picture of him."

"Okay, okay. Don't go postal on me! I was just asking a question and here you are ready to bite my head off! Remind me never to ask you anymore questions if that's how you'll react to them." She waved her hands in defense.

Serena calmed down somewhat, but was still a bit disconcerted.

"So what's his name?" asked Lita after the blonde relaxed slightly.

"Darien Lane."

"Sounds sexy already," she mused.

"He lives up to the name, too," Serena simply commented without much interest.

"Too bad there isn't a picture of him in the paper. I'd like to see what he looks like."

"You have a boyfriend, Lita. His name is Ken, remember him? What will he think if finds out that you are swooning over another guy that's not him?"

"I'm not swooning over anyone. I'm just a very curious young woman, that's all. Ken is the only hottie for me anyway." She giggled like a school girl while rinsing her mug under the running water and then drying off the black ceramic with a dish towel.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we, like Amy's baby shower?"

"Um...let's see...I called Mina about tomorrow's shopping trip. Have you told Raye about it yesterday?"

"Yes, she said she can go."

"I guess that's all we can discuss for now. We'll talk more about the party in general when the girls get here tomorrow." Lita stored her mug next to Serena's in the cabinet.

"If that's all you have to say, then I'm going for my morning jog," Serena replied, grabbing her walkman on the counter top.

"Happy running!" Lita bid her friend as she walked towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Every morning, Serena always started her jogs at the park located just across from her apartment. It was a beautiful morning with the birds chirping a happy melody, the flowers' sweet perfume filling the air, and bright sunshine warming the faces of other people walking by.

She turned up the volume on her walkman, giving her the energy she needed to jog even faster with every beat of the music that was being played. She passed familiar joggers on her route and greeted them with a smile and a wave. Turning a corner near the tulip gardens, she bumped into a soft warm body ahead of her, causing her and the poor stranger to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Sitting up, Serena began to apologize profusely to the fallen stranger who was in a crouched position, head to the ground as he seemed quite dazed from the impact.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's fine really. It was my fault since I stood in your way. Let me help you up."

The man stood up and turned to extend his hand out for Serena to take. She kindly accepted it and stood up as well. She looked up to see who the stranger was and let out a small startled gasp. The man had the same reaction, only he was grinning unlike Serena who was feeling appalled. If this was fate's way of playing a trick on her, it sure was a cruel trick and she cursed fate for her outrageous pranks.

'What did I ever do to deserve this'? she grumbled to herself.

"D-darien?" she stammered much to her dismay, eyes widened in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Serena Lawson. I said we would meet again, didn't I?" he smugly replied.

Serena's knees began to shake and her palms were sweating and becoming clammy. Inside, she was a nervous wreck. She thought she had seen the last of Darien Lane, but she sure thought wrong.

'Out of all the people I could have bumped into, it had to be him! There should have been a one and a million chance of ever seeing him again. Not fair'!

Trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart, Serena firmly and indifferently replied, "It was simply a coincidence, Mr. Lane. You can't possibly believe that fate played a role in our collision because it's absurd."

"Fate always plays a role in people's lives," he confidently and defiantly declared.

"You can believe all you like in that ridiculous rubbish, Mr. Lane, but I won't stand here a moment longer to listen to it."

Serena held her head high as she tried to walk around him, but he stood in her way, not ready to see her go.

"Get out of my way, Mr. Lane!" exclaimed an agitated Serena.

"First of all, it's Darien. Secondly, I will not get out of your way until you hear what I have to say."

Sighing, Serena gave up.

"Fine! What is it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently waiting for him to speak.

"I saw this morning's paper. I wanted to thank you for giving my restaurant a great review and that four star rating."

"I told you I was pleased with the food and the restaurant itself. I never go back on my word so you deserved the praise."

"Are you sure you didn't write it because you find me so irresistible?" Darien smiled slyly.

"Why you arrogant, jerk!"

Serena, feeling repulsed by the sight of the man that stood before her, roughly pushed him down onto the ground where he swiftly landed on his butt.

"I can't believe I wasted my time listening to you! Ugh! I regret giving you that praise worthy review. Arrogant restaurant owners just get big heads from every good review they get."

"Ouch. I was just kidding, Serena. I didn't mean it." Darien rubbed his now sore bottom.

"And that's MS. Lawson to you, pal! Good day, Mr. Lane!" She angrily and huffily jogged away.

Darien, who was still sitting on the pavement, had a goofy grin on his face. Pedestrians who were witnesses to their little tirade earlier continued their walk as they whispered amongst themselves about the determined restaurant owner's pursuit to get the lovely food critic. He paid no mind to the gossiping pedestrians as he sat there thoughtful for a moment.

'So, you like to play hard to get, eh Serena? You just wait and see. I'll win your heart sooner or later. And when I do, you won't be running away from me, but into my arms'.

To be continued...

---

You got to applaud Darien for his determination to get what he wants. If I were Serena, I'd melt into his arms instantly. Hope you liked this chapter! Please e-mail me, or sign my guestbook on my web site. Either form of feedback is good enough for me!

(Written on December 30, 2001)


End file.
